Bloodbath
by Spokenvoice
Summary: Sara Sidle finds herself a target – he wants her dead…and no one will get in his way. Can they save her or is this really the end? fist shot at CSI fic
1. Chapter 1

**CSI – Bloodbath**

**Date: **2nd January, 2006

**Author: **Spokenvoice

**Rating:** T (language and content)

**Summary: **Sara Sidle finds herself a target – he wants her dead…and no one will get in his way.

**A/N: **This is my Fist CSI fan fiction… so if the characters seem a little OOC I apologies.

**Part 1**

She sat in the solitude of her truck, her mind running through everything the night shift had brought her – they'd sent her home, insisted she got some rest but she had no idea how the rest of them could do it. How the rest of them could close their eyes without been plagued by the images they saw! The images which Sara Sidle was haunted by…

She loved her job, any fool could see that.

She loved the feeling she got when she was able to enforce justice, when she was able to take down the bad guys. Any fool could see that Sara Sidle was a workaholic, that what she did was bury herself in her job so she didn't have to deal with the world outside - and no one could blame her for that, they all had a rough idea of Sidle's life outside of CSI and it wasn't pretty. She had what can only be described as none existent family and, a hell of a lot of emotional turmoil in that head of hers! But Sara would have it no other way; she lived, breathed and loved CSI.

It's what she was, all she knew.

But still, no mater ho many times she saw a dead body, a wasted life…she'd be lying if she said that it didn't affect her…because it did. As she closed her eyes the images of last nights encounter were all too fresh – a small child and her mother shot dead – broke Sara's heart as it had the other two CSI that had showed up on the scene. Affecting them all in different ways – it had caused Sara, to bury herself deeper into the evidence wanting to block out all her emotion which was fighting to surface. Catherine had dealt by calling the babysitter in her first break and checking up on her own daughter, then making it home as soon as her shift was over to be with her. Grissom was his usual detached self however – no emotion.

Now as she sat in the parking lot of the Lab she had no evidence to bury herself in, so was forced to think of the victims, forced to feel something - especially for the child, the life that was stolen. Knowing that she couldn't sit here all day she was going to do what she did after every shift…try her hardest to get at least a few hours of sleep….try to block out the images. She could try…

Though before she could pull away there was a nock on the window of her black Chevrolet Tahoe. Turning she was looking at the leading CSI – Gil Grissom. She smiled, rolling down the window she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Now Sara I'm sure I told you, home, sleep…" He observed her, looking at her reaction. He was an observer, his job, it's what he did. "Need to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's fine" She replied

"Well doors always open. Now get some sleep"  
"Sure thing Grissom" He smiled, tapped the side of the car before walking away. She nodded, "get some sleep" She mumbled as she pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

------------------------------

Ten hours, ten hours passed as if no time at all and here she was – pulling back into the exact same spot she had left not long ago. Another night shift about to commence and she were more than ready to take on what ever the night brought. Gathering her kit from the front seat, she placed her gun in the holster and put her CSI jacket on as the night air hit her stepping from the jeep.

There was something in the night air, now she wasn't a spiritual person or anything like that it just, something was going to happen to night. She could feel it.

She stood looking out her back to the lab entrance – her thoughts were broken by the familiar voice. "now girl, tell me you haven't been standing there all day because I'm sure this is the place I left you standing."

Slowly Sara turned around, a smile on her face. "Hey Catherine, not like you to show up on time"

"Hah. Funny…Well wonder what the night has for us?" She asked,

"Yeah…" Sara put her kit over her shoulder and turned fully heading into the Lab, "Wonder" She repeated.

-------------------------------

Grissom walked swiftly through the Lab; down the corridor heading to the break from walking through the door there he found his graveyard Crew, the CSI night shift. Sara sat at the table with Catharine, Warrick stood against the counter and Nick against the wall opposite. "Guys" He greeted.

They all looked up, and greeted him…then it was Catherine who spoke first – "So Grissom what cha got for us?"

"I got two guys, on the side of the dirt track heading south, around a mile and a half into the desert coming off the strip – Catherine and Sara it's all yours" The face of the two women lit up, they stood up from the table and Sara took a slip of Paper from Grissom, on it the exact location of the scene.

"And you two, you're still working on yesterday's case… we have a suspect"

Sara and Catherine walked from the lab and towards the car park, "I'll drive" The blond offered – Catherine agreed and got into the passenger side of Sara's SUV.

"So...what you doing after shift?"

Sara looked to Catherine, "After shift…not too sure… and something's telling me there isn't going to be an end of shift any time soon."

"No, Sara – come on, don't do that" Sara had to laugh as she put her car into drive and headed from the lot. "Why do you do this to me? When ever you say that I end up working triple shift"

It was quite a drive to the scene and by the time the two had got there the darkness had rolled in full force. No street lights lining the road forced the two to assemble flood lighting… As Catherine finished up with the last one Sara headed over to the car that had seemingly been forced into the ditch that was next to the road. Catherine followed the younger of the CSI's to the car. Only to find Sara, stood rooted in the spot, looking at the two limp bodies that were sat in the Mazda Roadster with the top down, something wasn't right. Something in the eyes of the younger brunette "Sara?"

There was no response.

Sara was stood, her stomach, turning at the sight she saw before her…bile ran up into her mouth. It couldn't be happening to her…not now – she…dropped the folder that was in her hand, and dropped her kit bag from her shoulder. She could hear the woman at her side but she was somewhere else – in her own thoughts. That's when she felt it, the tears…

"Sara?" She tried again but failed so now she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up the bank and onto the road side just outside of the perimeter. Sara still stared, fear in her eyes, pain … hurt. "Sara you need to talk to me…what's going on?"

**TBC  
**_thanks for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ thankyou all so much for the eviews - as i have said, this is my first time writting CSI and the reviews help. Thanks _

**Part 2**

"Grissom… I don't know what happened" Catherine explained in a hushed voice not far from where Sara was now sat on the road side. Her back rested against her own car – she still hadn't spoken, still hadn't given an excuse for the way she had acted. She couldn't…and now Grissom was on scene. Just arrived, and Sara was readying herself for a hell of an interrogation.

"Has she spoke to you?" Grissom asked.

Shaking her head, Catherine looked into the eyes of her boss and friend, "I'm worried. That really wasn't Sara back there…"

"Okay, I'm going to talk with her…you start processing…I'll call in Warrick to help. At least for now until we find out what's going on with her" He stopped a moment then looked back into the eyes of the woman before him, "something isn't right…I can feel it. Keep on your gaud" With this he headed over to the SUV where the woman was now trying to calm herself.

"Hey…Sara…" He couched at her side, and looked at her. This defiantly wasn't the Sara Sidle that they knew – she looked so lost, confused not her strong confident self. She couldn't look Gil in the eyes; she couldn't look at anyone right now. She really wasn't sure what the hell was going on…

"Sara, how are you feeling?" He moved his hand and placed it on her arm. She moved her head back resting it against the car behind her. "What happened?" He tried again.

"I…" She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she may very well have just looked at her last scene as an active CSI.

"Okay look, I tell you what I'm going to do… get you back to the lab and we can talk there…"

Sara just looked to the floor, She looked away from him.

He stood, seeing her like this actually scared him a lot. He had known the woman a long time and seen her react to scenes in many different ways – this however wasn't one of them ways. She had got angry, she had got frustrated… she had blown up into an argument on many occasion but never had she before been so scared, hurt, so lost for words. He walked down to where Catherine was stood, now quite a distance from where he had left Sidle – "Catherine…"

"How's she doing?"

"not good…I've never seen her like this. It's like she's gone into shock or something…" He explained, "Hasn't been able to say a word." He looked away from her to the car, to the victims…

One, looked to be a little older than the other… he was unshaven, blond brown hair that fell over his lifeless features. Three shots to the chest…then, he looked to the other guy…brown hair, close cut … his once white t-shirt now red. Something had happened here to scare the shit out of one of his team and he wanted to know exactly what it is. "Brass and his men are up there…will you be okay till Warrick arrives"

"I'll be fine…take care of her Gris"

He nodded his head, "I need a written account of exactly what happened to be included in the write up of this…okay?"

"No problem." She nodded

"I'll see you back at the lab"

------------------

She sat in the locker room, holding a coffee close to her – she was right about tonight…something was off…she knew something was wrong. But she never imagined that this was going to happen. She looked up to the clock, it was going on for one now…She had explained to Grissom the reason she had lost it, she had explained as best she could. As much as she understood herself anyway, this was one image that Sara would never rid from her mind.

Standing up she headed over to her locker and pulled it open, taking from it her gun she put it into her holster. She hated the way she was feeling right now – so vulnerable. She felt like a small child stood in the centre of a dark room with the millions of demons and all the evil that a mind of a child can create, all around her and she had no way out. The door was locked. Slamming the locker door a new phase of tonight's pain was surfacing…she had been in shock, she had cried uncontrollably, she had hated herself…now she had so much anger boiling inside her. She needed a release…

As the image flashed over and over in her mind, she lashed out at the locker in front of her; her fists crashing against the crunching metal. Once, then again, then a third time before she kicked it – her boot hitting and forcing it to crumple, much like her heart had earlier that night. She refused to cry again, she refused too. She took deep breaths to steady herself then headed out of the locker room –

---------------------------

"No ID's on the bodies – john Doe – both. Someone out there knows these guys…someone out there wanted them dead"

Catherine sat in Sara's SUV, he mind running over everything that had happened that night, she was sat thinking of the way that Sara was effected, the only possible explanation flashed threw her thoughts, why hadn't she thought of this earlier. She didn't know what she'd thought really… I mean, Sara wasn't afraid of death, or blood and had never, that she had witnessed ever been affected like that at a scene. She turned to Warrick who was sat in the drives seat; "Sara" Was all she said.

"Sara, Sara what?" He asked.

"She knows them… it's the only explanation…Oh shit. I told her…" she gritted her teeth and growled. It was no secrete that the relationship between the two female CSI's sometimes met a rocky patch where their friend ship and often the professionalism was sometimes reasoned but something…which none of the others including Grissom had happened a round a month and a half ago to strengthen it all when they were on a call out. And Catherine and Sara, still having their arguments on the odd occasion, had a very strong bond now.

"What d'ya tell her?"

"Not to tell me about her god damn feelings, about her feeling there wasn't going to be an after shift any time soon. Get a coffee Warrick cause we are going to be pulling a double and the brunet knows it"

He groaned, and also had been at the end, on many occasion of Sara's instinct knowing that it usually did lead to double if not triple shirt, "Well we have done all we can here so…when the bodies get back to the lab we'll see what we find…when will the car get there"

"The tow truck is on its way" Catherine explained.

"Brass's lot staying around till then" He wanted to make sure that nothing got disturbed on scene.

"Yeah" Catherine told him, though she was pre occupied with worry for her friend.

"Back to the lab it is then"

_TBC - thanlks for reading_.  



	3. Chapter 3

_thanks so much - loving your reviews.  
So, are you ready to find out just what's going on with our 'CSI Sidle'? - lol. hope you like!_

**Part 3**

They walked into the place which from sunset to sun rise was their 'home' and, this time they were both worried to no end that a member of their family _'was losing it'_ as Nick had put it over the phone. He had rung them as they were on the ride over to ask about the case in which himself and Warrick had been working on together - until he had been pulled out to cover for Sara. Apparently Sara had had it out with the head CSI, she was taking her emotion out on anyone who'd let her – and Gil Grissom was an easy target for her…her was her boss; he'd brought her here to Las Vegas. She just couldn't take everything right now – and was forcing her to go on record about the case with everything that she knew- it killed her.

Warrick and Catherine both went straight to Grissom's office, no stopping to speak to anyone on the way – hell everyone in the lab had hared about if not seen Sara tonight so knew better than to get in the way.

Just as they had arrived they were halted by the voice coming from the other side of the door – the voice of Sara; angry and violent. Warrick looked to Catherine but she just listened, intently to the younger CSI that was in the office.

"You have no idea what that did to me…" She explained, "I know who did it. And, I know that the guy in the driver seat of that car has a tattoo on his left shoulder blade of my name – just like I know that he's not going to be the last to die…if you don't get me back on the case" Her voice was filled with Anger and pain that Gil himself never would have thought could come from the woman.

"I can't do that…" He explained, professionalism dripped from his words and it was enough to push Sara over the edge – she looked at him, "After what you told me? Do you truly believe that I'm going to put you on this case?"

"I know who did it" She explained.

"NO! Sara, there is no way! Your emotionally involved" She herself knew this but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Her anger seemed to burn away knowing she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"I was stood…" She had slipped into what Grissom could only describe as a memory; she stood in front of the door facing him yet her eyes vacant. She was trying to get Grissom to understand why she was acting how she was. "In front of the car and at first I thought I was seeing things. I have known him since I was nineteen – he's got a sister she's my age. He's got a family…" She stopped, she lent back on the door. Thinking about what was the last time she'd seen this guy alive. Gil let her have this time. Then she looked up, "I want to tell the family… and" Her voice cracked, as she looked to the floor, "I want to see him before the autopsy."

"Sara"

"Grissom…I need this. For god sake, if you won't let me on the case at least let me do this" She was gripping onto straws and was unsure as to how much more of this she could take. She brought her hands to her neck, trying to fight the head ach that was taking hold – "I did this Gris…" Tears began to fall again, she looked up into the eyes that for so many years she had used as a source of reassurance.

"Sara, you don't even know if it is that guy who did this? You can't be sure." He stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Look at me Sara"

She did, look at him.

"What ever comes of this, what ever happened out there…it's NOT your fault" He waited a few moments to let that sink in and then he continued, "You're the only one who can ID our bodies…will you be able to do that for me?" She nodded, sadly looking downcast. "And you'll have to tell them what you told me…if you'd like Catherine can do this"

Catherine, did Sara really want Catherine knowing about her past. Hell she didn't want any of them to know…but Catherine. Sara didn't know anymore, she just didn't know what to do. I mean one of them would have to do it. She thought a moment then looked up at him, "I'll be in the break room…I want to know when the bodies get here" She mumbled.

He nodded his head, "I'll come get you"

She turned, and tried to regain some composure – leaning her head on his door, for a moment she drew in a deep shaky breath then pulled it open and stepped out into the bright office, the world which had just totally failed her. Into the remains of a life she was barely holding onto.

She looked to her left where she found Catherine and Warrick sitting on a bench a little away, she locked eyes with the woman. Warrick looked just as worried but there was something more in her eyes, she had seen Sara at her worst, had seen her nearly black out because she couldn't bring herself to breath – had seen her collapse to her knees and force herself with everything she had not to be sick. Catherine stood up and was about to say something, but before she could Sara turned and took of in the opposite direction.

"That girls not holding to well" Warrick offered shaking his head, he felt bad for her. He had never seen Sara, none of them had, like this before.

"I think you two better come in" Grissom offered, equally as troubled. Softly urging them to enter his office, he was terrified that this would be the case to push Sara over the edge.

------------------------------

The sofa in the break room was the perfect place for Sara to lie down on, the nights event drained her of any energy she had – physical and emotional. She was on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes in a stare, she was too afraid to close them, to afraid to relieve the night's horrors. She had no idea how long she was lay there, maybe it's been half an hour, maybe six hours. Time didn't play apart in this hell.

The nock on the door brought her from her thoughts; she didn't cast a gaze sideward though. Just spoke, "Yeah"

"Hey, mind if I come in?" The voice was soft, caring – cautious.

"Yeah" Sara forced, really not wanting this but knowing it was needed. Catherine walked into the room shutting it behind her and turning on the light. She still hadn't moved, just lay there looking up at the spot which had kept her attention. "What did he tell you?" Sara's question was unreadable, emotionless.

"Not a lot." It was uneasy air between them, "If you want Warrick to do this…just say" She offered comfortingly. "Don't feel like your been forced to talk to me."

She sighed, heavy – a head ach was already beginning to take her, forming at the base of her neck and running around taking the whole side of her face – more like a migraine. Sitting up slowly she sat forward resting her elbows on her knees and then holding her head in her hands pushing her fingers through her hair. "Not talking to Warrick…" Sara mumbled, "…he won't understand. I don't want any of you to know…"

Helplessly the older of the two looked at her friend, she could usually handle this kind of situation but this was proving more difficult.

"Sara, we have all got your back…we all care about you and I…I kind of have to tell you this. Today, what happened out there it scared the shit out of me. Talk to me like your friend Sara, not like CSI."

There were a few moments of silence, where Catherine sat just watching the obviously much effected Sara. Then the silence was broken by a voice, "Did he… he…" Sara looked up and met eyes with her colleague "Was he in much pain…before he…"

She couldn't say the word; she was terrified of that word. DEAD!

Catherine looked sympathetically at her.

"Take that as yes" Sara mumbled.

"The shots to the chest were…post mortem Sara."

"So, what did he D-" There it was again, the 'D' word.

"A shot to the lower stomach…" The revelation was forced, something that Catherine found very hard to say. Mostly because she knew that it would add to the pain, and the last thing that Catherine wanted to do was add to the pain.

Sara knew exactly what this meant, Sara knew only to well. He died slowly, painfully, horribly…

"Sara - who was he?"

_---- TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Sorry this is only short, I'll make the next part longer...i promise. Thanks for reviewing - ENJOY _

**Part 4**

"Hey man, what's going on with Sara?" Nick was first to question Warrick as soon as he entered the lab, the two were in there alone.

Warrick shook his head, and took a seat – "Truthfully, I really don't know. Man, she's really-"

He stopped, and looked at the visibly worried Nick, "I don't know a lot, just that…from what I can see she knows these guys, or one of them at least. They were shot up bad, I mean it's one thing to look at a _blood covered scene_ – but when you know the victim…it all changes. She lost it"

"Oh man, this shouldn't happen…not to anyone, but Sara…"

"I know how you feel man. Well I better start processing what we found on scene just thought I'd keep you updated."

"Appreciate it…thanks man"

---------------------------

Catherine's hand, at some point in that last few minuets had moved to Sara's arm – as a way to comfort the visibly grieving woman. She hadn't cried yet, it was still more anger. The brunette just spoke, looking to the floor as it picturing something – and knowing Sara she was probably running over the body in her mind. "The only guy who wasn't there to just sleep with me…or use me. I was nineteen; I was alone until I got with him. He watched me back… promised he'd always watch my back" Sara stood up, and walked away from Catherine, the human contact was too much for her right now. She walked, over to the counter top where she lent over the sink. "He won't anymore huh?" It was a rhetorical question – one that neither of the women needed to answer. "The only family…I ever had was him. I love him… I've really got no one now."

Catherine's heart was breaking, the woman before her wasn't the one she knew. It wasn't the one that turned up on shift earlier… Sara Sidle had changed in the last few hours – she had become more vulnerable. She was just human.

"You have us … and we are going to do anything we can to make this okay"

"It'll never be okay…he's d…" She avoided the word again, "he's gone" She explained.

"Sara, I'll find who did this" Catherine vowed, solemnly.

This infuriated the brunette, who swung around, "I already know who it is…"

"Who do you think it is?" Catherine questioned, wanting to know about her Sara's past.

Sara looked out of the clear glass that lead to the rest of the lab, watching as the rest of them went about the rest of there lives, this was it, the moment that Sara Sadle was going to be known not as the hard, cold, fast mouth CSI she was now but, as something she had spent all her time hiding from them all. This was one of the many reasons she distanced herself from everyone but…now if she wanted justice for a guy who had always been there for her. She'd have to tell Catherine. She has no idea where to begin. "JC" Sara spat out the name as though poison, "Jessie Carter"

Sara wrote the name on paper, then looked back up to Sara who was fighting the most inner of her demons. The ones she buried so hard down that she was now having trouble bringing them to the surface. "and he want me dead" Sara explained.

"What do you mean? Why does he want you dead?" Catherine was so lost.

"Because… I ruined his life. I took 14 years of his life away…he wants mine." Sara looked to see the confusion on the face of the woman who had no idea what she was talking about. This was it, the moment that was going to destroy everything Sara had worked for. "I made a statement to the police, I got him arrested"

"What for?"

"I... " She tried so hard to say it, she tried to but just as she was unable to say the word death, this…was one that had also left her vocabulary. "I can't…look… I thought I could do this but I can't. Just…" Sara stood up and turned her back on Catherine. She was shouting with a raised voice – her anger towards herself. She took off towards the door and pulled it open. But she couldn't leave, not without giving the needed information – so that she could make sure JC paid for what he's done. "Run the name through the database…pull up the files…and…then ask me anything that you need to." He voice was low, soft…defeated.

Before Catherine could say anything else Sara was gone, out of the door.

_tbc - you'll find out just what Sara's hiding next post. And you'll see just why she never wnated them to know. :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for the reviews, and guys you get to find out just what happened to Sara in this part...enjoy_

**Part 5**

Catherine paced the break room, her mind running over everything that she had just read – she was in disbelief. How could anyone do this to a person? Knowing now why Sara was the way she was, she could only feel her heart pulling into for her.

"Hey…" A guys voice cut into everything that was running threw her mind, she had no idea how she was going to approach Sara now, after what she had just found out – would Sara even want her to. Maybe it would have been better if Grissom had called in Day shirt to cover this one, she though, as it may have been easier on Sara.

Catherine looked up to see Nick walk into the break room, "Cath, everything okay?"

"err…" She rose her hand to her forehead, and pushed her hair from her face "Not really…"

"Anything I can do?" he offered.

"Not really. Have you seen Sara?"

"Yeah, she's sitting on the bench outside the morgue…I think she's just come out of there from ID-ing the bodies. I came to get her a drink" he explained.

Catherine nodded, she looked to him "mind if I take it?" She asked.

"no go ahead, just make sure she's okay" He bent down and took a bottle from the fridge and then passed it to the other woman, "Is she going to be okay right?"

"Honesty…I don't know Nicky" She explained.

-------

"Need a bottle of water…"

"Could do with something stronger" Sara explained lowly, as she hesitantly looked up to her friend – taking the water. "Thanks" She then looked back to the floor. No way did she even want to look Catherine in the face- she knew everything about her now, everything that she had pushed further away than was possible – just proves that you can't run from anything.

Catherine took a seat next to Sara, "I…" She stopped, not sure how to do this. She did want to make it harder on her than it already was.

Sara made it a little easier for her, "Can we get out of the lab to do this…I can't do it here."

"Sure, I'll drive…"

Sara just nodded and stood up; the two CSI's walked down the corridor. They had made it a little of the way down the lab when Sara finally found her voice again, "Who's doing the autopsy?"

"Warrick's going through the evidence we found, there's not a lot and then…he will supervise the Autopsy" Sara nodded her head. The thought of an autopsy before tonight hadn't even caused her to raise a thought but knowing that someone who she loved was going to be cut up…it killed her. The rest of the walk to the car was in silence.

----------------------

"I have a package…for a Sidle, S. Sidle" A guy walked in holding a brown package, the woman at the front desk nodded.

"I can get that to her" She looked up at the guy, he was wearing a ball cap pulled down over her face and a white t shirt with a black jacket – "Will she know who it's from?"

"she'll know" before any more could be said between the two the guy turned, and began to walk away – a smirk on his face.

---------------------

" 'Rick how's the case…you got anything from the car?"

"Nothing…" Grissom walked into the room and looked at the evidence on the counter top, "Well Sara ID the guys for us. The driver is called David Richards, himself and Sara they go a while back, since she was 19 - so this is personal – and this is priority."

"Well, the car gave us no evidence to work on Gris – no fingerprints nothing – all I have are the bullets."

"Well keep working on it, Catherine should have something to help the case when she gets back" He explained.

"Where is she?"

"She's talking with Sara…"

-------------------

"I got the case file"

"Makes for interesting reading huh?" Sara asked, the two were sat in the far corner of a restaurant that the two often showed up in either during or after a shirt to pick up a coffee. It was pretty quiet, not many people inside.

"Sara…" Catherine sounded so sympathetic, so saddened.

Sara looked to her hands around a dark, black coffee – "...did you tell 'rick?"

Catherine shook her head, "I'm the only one that knows so far…"

"Grissom knows something happened but…he doesn't know the details" Sara explained.

"I so sorry"

"You need to ask questions I get that so lets just do it" Sara explained.

Catherine took a deep breath, this was going to be the hardest thing that she had done, "Sara, if you want the case passed onto Day shift…just tell me I'll get it done"

Sara looked up, she locked eyes for the first time with her friend, "What? Pass the case to every god damn CSI in that lab, I don't want that." She shot at Catherine; she took a deep breath and lowered her voice and tone. "I… I want you to be the one on the Case…"

"Have you talked to anyone a bout this? Ever?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, the guy whose lay dead in the morgue" She spat. "He stood by me threw it all…I still can't believe that's him" She explained, "lay on the slab I mean, it can't be"

"I'm sorry" Catherine offered. Sara just nodded head. "I sorry this happened to you"

"Who else is going to find out?" Sara asked.

"Warrick and Grissom probably…they'll need to know."

Sara just looked back into her coffee, and after a few moments spoke, "I still see everything that happened that night…when I close my eyes"

"Not something you can forget" Catherine replied.

"No…I mean, even now when I lay in bed and hear a noise I'm convinced that – he's there." Sara stopped, "You're the first person I've ever told you get that right – and I feel like, I don't know…some how you wont look at me in the same way"

"Sara, your you...no matter what happened in you past. Your still the woman who works way too much over time, who knows how to make that whole lab look at you and smile and who means more than anything to the team. We are a family, nothings going to change what we all have back there, weather they know that you were raped or not."

---------------- tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_thankyou so much for the reviews! _**  
**

**Part 6**

Sara walked back into the place which she was most of her hours of living, the lab, and headed through the lobby. "Sara?" A woman called to her. She looked to her side.

"Yeah?" She asked, a little withdrawn.

The woman smiled sympathetically knowing that something wasn't right tonight, hell the whole lab knew now, "Some guy dropped off a parcel, left before I could get his name" she explained as she held the package up.

Sara just nodded, taking a few steps back she took it from the woman. "Thanks" She looked at the brown envelope – wondering what it was.

"No problem"

Sara just continued on her way through the lab, she headed straight to the break room. "Hey you" Nick was sat on the sofa in there.

She looked up, "Hey yourself..."

"how are you?"

"Shit" Is all she said.

"Why don't you head home…a little personal time?"

"Truthfully, home isn't somewhere I like been. I'd rather be around here"

Nick just nodded his head, then noticed the parcel, "What you have there?"

"I'm not sure…" She explained, she walked over and lent against the counter top as she began to open the large brown envelope.

Nick watched, also intrigued as to what it was.

----------------------------------

The clink of the bullet as it dropped into the metal container, there was more than one, those blood covered bits of metal that had taken the life of this guy. Warrick looked at the face of the man – he must only have been a few years older than Sara, five at the most. Must have been hard for the girl, Warrick always had a soft spot for Sara, she was like a sister to him and when she was in pain he wanted to do all he could to make her feel better – she hadn't got many people in her life, no family having lost contact with them. Not many people at all and for the few she had to be taken like this … it was one unfair world. All he could think of throughout the autopsy was that, he was going to do all that he could for her.

--------------------------------

"Catherine" Nick ran into the lab where Warrick and Catherine were both going over stuff found in the case – and trying to get somewhere with it. "You better get to the break room"

He was worried; both of them could see this and in an instant were following back to the room. When they walked in they saw Sara, she was stood looking at the paper she held in her hands. Catherine pushed her way forward and was first to get to the woman. "Honey, Sara…" She placed her hand on Sara's arm, "Sara look at me"

It took a few seconds but she did look up, and for the first time Catherine saw a deep fear, that it invaded her own mind and scared her. "What is it?"

"I…" Sara mumbled, she shook her head…

"Girl, you okay?" Warrick asked from the door. Sara looked to him and then she turned back to what was in her hand.

"Is that from him?" Catherine guessed.

"Yeah…" Sara managed.

Instantly Catherine turned to Warrick, "Get it to the lab" She instructed. He nodded his head, and then put gloves on that were in his pocket.

"Sara give it to Warrick… we could get evidence from it" She wasn't really paying attention but let it be pulled from her hand, Warrick bent down and also picked up the envelope. He looked in it, "It's a tape" he explained.

"Dust it, see if there is anything on it…then get back to me." She explained, then she looked back to Sara, "You sit now" She instructed.

Sara pulled away from Catherine and walked over to the Sofa, her mind was running over one hundred and one things. Mostly, the thing that scared her was the reality that he'd succeed in making her pay this time. Maybe this was it! Warrick left the room, and headed back to do what Catherine had asked while Nick still stood in the doorway. He was so close to her, he was in the same room yet could do nothing to help her out.

Catherine also felt the same way though, she'd do her best.

She walked over and sat down, "Okay, Sara where did you get the Letter?"

"I…came in to the Lab after been with you. I walked through Reception and Rachel gave it me." Sara explained, "he'd been here…he's been in this place Catherine." She felt invaded, this was her safe place…or though she had thought.

"Nick?" Catherine looked up, "We need Grissom"

Nick nodded, reluctantly he left the room where Sara was to find Grissom.

"He's going to do it…he'll make me pay"

"He won't Sara, not as long as I can help it"

"You can't stop it… he always gets what he wants…in the end"

"not this time… I promise you that"

-----

"No prints, no nothing" Warrick explained as he walked back into the break room where Sara, Catherine and Grissom all sat. Sara and Catherine on the sofa, and Grissom on a chair from the table, "There's the letter and then…this" He held up a tape, in his hand and then he held up a few photos, "and these"

Sara stood up slowly, she walked over, having not got further than looking at the letter last time she took the photo's from his hand. Looking at them she knew exactly what he was doing, he was hurting her more than she thought possible.

"What are they Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Photos" He voice cracked, emotion running threw her words, "of Dave and me…" a single tear tumbled down her cheek.

Grissom stood up, "What does the letter say?"

Sara closed her eyes, she just shook her head. This was it, the moment that they were all going to find out – she passed Gil Grissom the letter – and in the few seconds thought of everything that she had worked towards and how this letter was pulling her back into her old life and destroying this one.

**_Now, now Sara, my baby – _**

**_Don't tell me you forgot all about my little promise, I always said I'd be back. Now, I take it you found David, poor David. He just did listen, Sara, and you know I hate it when people don't listen. He got in my way, so I had to sort him out! _**

**_Don't let anyone else get in my way babe, because if they do I'll kill them…got me! I'm going to get what I came for – I'm going to get my revenge! _**

**_you took away my life so I'll take yours. _**

_**Take a look at the tape! Hope you like. See you soon baby - JC**_

_  
--------- tbc _


End file.
